


Waking

by kiyala



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala





	Waking

  
She wakes up with a jolt, feeling disoriented, hearing the steady breathing of someone else, smelling coffee. Blinking bleary eyes open, she finds that the room is mostly dark. The hard surface beneath her arms feels like her desk. There is a soft light in the corner and she looks towards it. It's the lamp she usually has beside her desk. Instead, it is beside the single-seater sofa in the corner of the office, lighting up half of Diego's face. He sits up when he hears her move and their eyes meet. He grins at her.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Kitten?"

Mia blushes. "I'm sorry. I only planned to rest my eyes for a second…"

Diego chuckles, getting to his feet and moving towards her. She only then realises that the coffee that she smells is in a mug on her desk. She reaches out to it and finds that it's warm.

"How did you know I was going to wake up?" she asks, wrapping her fingers around it and taking a sip. Diego grins at her.

"I didn't. I just kept making new ones for you every few minutes and drinking your old ones before they went cold."

Mia laughs softly and looks up at Diego, closing her eyes when his fingers trail down the side of her face before playing with her fringe.

"Pity. They probably weren't _hot like the fiery depths of Hell_ , the way you like your coffee."

"True, but I was in the same room as you. I didn't need anything else that was hot as Hell."

"That was terrible," she mutters, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm a shameless man, Kitten. I believe you took it upon yourself to remind me of this fact several times a day, not very long ago."

Mia's cheeks go a faint red enough for Diego to notice in the darkened room and he chuckles, leaning over the desk and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What's the time?" she asks, her eyes slipping shut again.

"Four-twenty in the morning," Diego murmurs against her lips. Mia knows that she should be somewhat concerned about her irregular sleeping schedule, but finds that she can't care about very much when Diego is kissing her. He buries his hand in her hair, holding her to him.

"I thought you went home after your trial yesterday afternoon," she tells him. "Grossberg told me that you weren't coming back to the office, anyway."

"That's because I didn't tell him I'd be coming back," Diego replies, grinning at her. "It's none of his business if I want to see my favourite kitten, is it?"

Mia smiles back. "And I'm going to assume that you just _knew_ that you'd find me passed out on my desk in the early hours of the morning?"

"But of course. You haven't taken any cases since your first, but you've been obsessing over one particular person involved for months, now."

Mia looks at the file on her desk. "Dahlia Hawthorne. If you knew what I did about her, you would know why."

"Then tell me," Diego says. He sits in the chair on the other side of her desk. "We've already established the fact that this girl is not someone you take lightly. She's already ruined Fawle's life. She went as far as killing him. If you chase her, you won't be safe."

"You can't stop me, Diego."

"I know," he replies and sighs. "But I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"All we'll be achieving is putting two people in danger instead of one," Mia points out.

"It will give us a better chance of catching her. If we work together, she'll have two people to watch out for. There's a better chance that she'll slip up."

"Diego, you're asking me to _agree_ to letting you put yourself in danger."

"And Mia, you're asking me to sit back and allow the love of my life put herself in danger by herself. I refuse to allow you to do that and I'm not giving you a choice."

Mia holds her head in her hands and sighs. "I haven't had enough sleep to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss, love. I'm helping you put Miss Hawthorne behind bars and that is that. Would you like more coffee?"

Looking up, she gives him a tired smile. "Unlike you, I don't think I can run on nothing but coffee. I might need some sleep, actually."

"Well, then," Diego stands again and walks around to Mia's side of the desk. He places his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly. She sighs and leans back.

"Why don't we go home? And I'll nick these files so I can read what you have on our little kitten."

"I don't think it counts as nicking when I'm giving you permission."

"Oh so you're going to let me help you, Mia?"

Mia hesitates for a moment before finally nodding. "Yes. You're right, it'll be better if I have someone helping me. It might give us the upper hand in the end. And I can't think of anyone better to help me than you."

"We've both seen the evil that girl is capable of," Diego murmurs into her ear. "We know what we're up against. But she hasn't seen the best of us, Kitten. Especially not when we're together."

Mia closes her eyes and smiles, "You're right."

"Always am, Kitten," she hears him say, in his low, soothing voice. She tries to open her eyes but decides against it. "Good night, Diego."

"Good morning, Kitten," Diego replies. Though her eyes are closed, she knows that he is picking the files up off his desk. "My day is just beginning."

She wakes six hours later, in the familiar warmth of Diego's bed. She finds that she has been changed into the spare pyjamas she keeps at his house and stretches, walking out of the bedroom in search of her lover.

He's asleep at the dining table and she smiles, thinking of how they've switched roles. She makes her way to the kitchen, taking two mugs out and making them some coffee. Returning to the table, she places one mug down beside Diego's resting head.

"Love you, Kitten," he murmurs, lifting his head to give her a half-asleep grin before dropping it back onto his arms and continuing to snore.

Mia smiles at him, looking at the case file beside him. It is mostly covered in her handwriting, with all of the information that she has gathered. She sees Diego's scrawl among her own now, adding some musings of his own ( _'Oh really? Now that's interesting,'_ beside her own note of Dahlia's mother and _'needs more coffee'_ in several places beside notes regarding the girl's personality).

At the bottom, she finds a note from Diego.

 _Kitten,_

 _I'm going to try and meet with Ms. Hawthorne to see what she has to say for herself once I have enough evidence to back her into a corner. If you want to come along, we'll make a date out of it._

She chuckles to herself, shaking her head. The thought of Diego putting himself in such a vulnerable position frightens her, but she decides that she knows him. And he knows how to take care of himself. She reaches out, running her hand through his hair with a small smile.

She knows that together, she and Diego can do it.

  


x


End file.
